This invention relates to an control panel for a watercraft that is propelled by a plurality of motors and more particularly to an improved, and simplified control arrangement for plural motors of a watercraft.
In many types of watercraft, it is the practice to use two or even more propelling engines. This is done both with inboard engines and also with outboard motors wherein it is common to use two or three motors for more power. However, the normal practice in connection with such engines is that each engine is relatively independent of the other and has its own separate controls. The positioning of these controls in a manner where they can be conveniently operated by the driver of the watrecraft and, at the same time, positioned and arranged in such a way that the operator controls the correct engine presents a number of problems. One of these problems is the adequate placement of all of the controls. For example, each engine may be supplied with a separate control panel that contains various controls such as a master switch, a choke switch and/or a kill switch. In addition, certain types of warning devices and warning lamps may also be provided on the control panel. If plural control panels must be mounted on the watercraft, it is obvious that the space required will be great. In addition, the adjacent mounting of plural control panels does not provide the operator with the proximity of the same controls for the various engines. That is, it is desirable for the operator to have the individual controls, such as the respective master switches and/or choke switches disposed adjacent to each other and in a relationship that corresponds to the relationship of the engines within the watercraft.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified control panel arrangement for a watercraft propelled by a plurality of motors.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved, compact and convenient control arrangement for the plural motors of a watercraft.